


Fantasy Revisited

by Bluespirit



Series: Fantasy [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-25
Updated: 2006-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-18 20:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluespirit/pseuds/Bluespirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney finally decides to indulge John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasy Revisited

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The following story is a work of fiction. The characters and universe are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions and the Sci-Fi Channel. This fic is meant solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement is intended.

  
Rodney stared into the mirror. Doleful blue eyes, the blue definitely more noticeable than usual, stared back at him and he sighed heavily. "What the hell am I doing?"

They'd been back on Earth for a week so far, with he and John spending a well earned leave together. First had been a few days in Canada to catch up with Jeannie and the family, and now here they were in the Caribbean for what John insisted on calling their official 'Don't Ask Me and I Won't Tell You This Is Our' honeymoon. There'd been no embarrassingly cloying ceremony - neither of them were really 'barefoot on the beach in matching white suits' kind of guys. But there had been some formalities involving attorneys, wills and reams of notarised documents - all followed by several protracted sessions of exuberant 'wow, looks like it’s official and we're kinda hitched' sex. Followed shortly by the 'shit! We really did this, didn't we?' sex and finally the long, slow 'you know that I, um…you know…you, don't you? Yeah, I, um…you too' sex. And now here they were in a luxury private beach house on a tropical island reported to be a getaway for a host of celebrities that Rodney had never heard of, enjoying a relaxing 'let's have as much sex as is humanly possible' vacation away from it all.

Rodney wasn’t usually a beach sort of person but the chance to sit back sipping froufrou drinks whilst watching a half-naked, tanned John frolicking - and that really was the word, despite John’s pouting denial - in the warm sparkling ocean was an opportunity too enticing to miss.

But damn it, all this relaxation and the sex-induced endorphins had obviously done something serious to Rodney’s brain because he couldn’t believe that he was really going to go through with this… this thing. It had all started as a joke a few months ago and now he really was going to make good on that threat to kill Jeannie - because deep down he knew that this was all his duplicitous sister’s fault. First there’d been that initial care package sent on the Daedulus containing an envelope of old McKay family photos and that, of course, had set off John with his wildly inappropriate, yet highly creative, repertoire of sexual fantasies. Rodney had laughed it off and practically forgotten about it until the day before they flew down here, when he’d caught John looking wistfully at Rodney’s high school yearbook - that Jeannie had had so suspiciously close at hand. John’s eyes had practically lit up in an all together too adorable manner as he’d turned the pages and how was Rodney supposed to resist that? What armour could he have to John’s breathy little sigh and murmur of ‘wow, you looked so hot like that, Rodney….’?

And so here he was, and yes - he really was going to indulge John yet again. He shook his head at the besotted fool in the mirror and then squared his shoulders manfully as he turned towards the bedroom….

~~

John opened his eyes slowly, the sound of nearby surf a gentle, murmuring call to wakefulness. A warm breeze shifted the light cotton drapes, bringing the sweet scent of hibiscus into the room, and the rays of light spilling across the rumpled sheets had that fresh, bright feel of a Caribbean sunrise. Yep, another day in paradise - he could really get used to this. He rolled over to be met by a tossed back sheet and a suspiciously empty mattress.

“Rodney?”

He heard a muffled cough behind him, a surprisingly uncomfortable, almost self-conscious sound, and turned to see his missing bedmate - husband - standing nervously in the bathroom doorway. John swallowed hard. Rodney was naked - gloriously so - save for his eyes… which were rimmed with artfully smudged black eye liner. He looked completely amazing, the contrary pugnacious hesitancy of his stance only adding to the sight he made - his eyes shining more brightly than ever as the dark kohl shadows highlighted their deep blue depths.

Rodney tilted his chin up and put his hands on his hips - an incongruously charming gesture. “Just to be clear; there’ll be no genuflecting at your feet, no calling you ‘oh, Great Sheik’ or any other such ego-inflating epitaphs, no feeding you grapes - peeled or otherwise - and definitely, and categorically, no bloody harem pants! That's a line I'm never crossing, not even for you… so those are my terms, Fantasy Boy - take it or leave it!”

John gazed at Rodney - all feisty, flashing kohl-rimmed eyes and stubbornly thrusting chin - and couldn’t answer quickly enough. “I’ll take it!”

John sat up, his eyes never leaving Rodney's. "Come here?"

Rodney seemed to unbend a little at the gentleness of his tone and walked over to him, with just a hint of stiffness still belying his self-consciousness. "I really can't believe I'm doing this… too much time with you has clearly affected my ability for rational thought. I'm probably losing valuable brain cells as I speak, just the close proximity to you and all the no doubt toxic fumes from that hair gel is -"

John chose the most expedient and pleasurable way to stem the nervous stream of Rodney babble and simply pulled him down onto the bed and kissed him soundly. Rodney's lips were soft and pliant beneath his own and opened to John's exploration with a welcoming sigh. Rodney fisted a hand in John's hair, pulling him closer as he sucked on his tongue, making John moan low in his throat. He could feel the heat of naked skin pressed along the length of his body and cupped Rodney's head in his hands, fingers stroking through impossibly soft strands. He lost himself in the kiss, seduced by Rodney's breathy sighs and intoxicated by the feel of their bodies pressed tightly together, complementary contours sliding into place with long practised ease. It was always like this - everything so damn right… it shouldn't really work but it did, they were like the definition of opposites attracting. Eventually he pulled back slightly, reluctant to break the connection, still pressing tiny kisses to Rodney's parted, panting lips. Rodney stared up at him, his pupils wide and dark with desire, the charcoal lines of kohl ringing his eyes making them flash with an unfamiliar light. John raised his head a little more to simply drink in the sight - Rodney's lips were red and kiss-swollen and his darkly rimmed eyes gave him an exotic almost ethereal look. Though the angel was clearly tempered by a hint of wickedness and it was this look that had fascinated John the moment he saw the photos of a younger, so serious Rodney with dark eye-linered eyes flashing a challenge at the camera. And now John had conquered that challenge, softening the look to one of luscious sleepy-eyed desire.

"Wow, Rodney." John touched the fragile skin at the corner of one eye, smudging the shadowy kohl. "You look amazing… I can't believe that you actually did this for me."

Rodney's eyes widened slightly and he gave a shy smile - a look of vulnerable sweetness that John seldom saw and one that he knew no one else ever would see, and certainly never believe. It made him treasure it all the more.

"Yes, well," Rodney muttered, though it lacked his usual snap and bluster. "I couldn't stand all that mooning around and sighing over those photographs anymore. But you'd better remember that this is a one time deal, Colonel Pouty McWhiner - and so you'd better make the most of your little fantasy!"

John grinned fondly and shook his head. "No need for fantasy, Rodney… no need at all."

As John's meaning became clear, Rodney ducked his head and smiled again but this time the look he gave was one of pure and utter love. John couldn't resist and leaned in to take those soft lips once more. Rodney's tongue tangled with his own and as John made himself at home within the heat of Rodney's mouth, strong thighs opened to cradle his body. They both groaned - lush deep sounds - as their cocks touched, hot hard flesh rubbing and sliding together. The atmosphere changed, even the air around them seeming to crackle with sudden tension.

"I want you," John muttered, his words slurred and almost lost as he refused to relinquish his claim on Rodney's mouth. Rodney moaned again, his legs wrapping around John's hips and forcing their grinding cocks even closer together.

"I'll take that as a 'yes', then," John snorted but his laughter was short-lived as Rodney twisted his hips in a way that sent shocks of pleasure shooting up and down his spine. Rodney's satisfied smirk against his lips was all the answer he needed. Breathing heavily, John reached for the lube and clumsily spread some on his fingers. He'd have been embarrassed by his lack of finesse if Rodney hadn't been rutting up against him in similar desperation. He rolled to one side, soothing Rodney's whimper of disappointment with another kiss and slipped his fingers between the firm, round cheeks of Rodney's ass. He always found Rodney's ass irresistible - it was plump and perfect and fit the palms of his hands as if made for him. He circled his finger around the small knot of puckered skin, lightly teasing at the scattering of fine hairs there until Rodney groaned loudly and pushed his ass forcibly against John's hand. John tore his mouth from Rodney's and licked a broad stripe across the stubble of his chin as he pushed one finger deep into Rodney's ass. They both sighed raggedly and John's cock throbbed as it lay trapped against the solid muscle of Rodney's hip.

"More," Rodney ground out, his needy moan vibrating against John's tongue and forcing him to take his mouth in another hot and messy kiss, as he added a second finger to Rodney's delicious ass. Rodney simultaneously ground down on John's fingers and sucked on his tongue, and it was raunchy and dirty and so damn hot that John felt his cock lurch uncontrollably. Jesus!

"Oh god, now… I gotta… Rodney, please! I really need to…." John's pleas were smothered by Rodney's wickedly filthy and talented tongue and so he quickly removed his fingers, sliding between Rodney's thighs and snugging the tip of his slick cock against Rodney's spasming hole.

"Do it!"

John gratefully obeyed and sank himself into the depths of Rodney's body, fiery heat and pressure closing around him like a fist. He wasn't sure if the keening, drawn out sound he made was even human but it was matched by an equally loud and approving noise from Rodney, as their bodies aligned together and began to move in synch. John could barely keep his eyes open to watch the emotions flashing across Rodney's dark ringed eyes as sensation swept over him like a tidal wave. His balls ached sweetly as the heavy push and pull of his cock brought wave after wave of infinite pleasure crashing through him. Beneath him Rodney writhed and twisted, working himself on John's hard cock, a fine sheen of sweat beading his brow. John leaned down and licked as a full droplet trickled down his temple and Rodney gasped, capturing John's mouth and licking his way inside, as if eager to share the taste. John shuddered - a full body movement - and his hips snapped forward even more forcibly, the pace of his thrusts increasing as he tried to bury himself even more fully within Rodney, their closeness never enough. Rodney matched his movements and slammed up in agreement, as if trying to meld their bodies together. Reaching between them, John grasped Rodney's cock, the weight of it familiar and much loved. He jacked it firmly, keeping the tempo a match to the motion of their bodies. Rodney writhed, his kisses growing sloppier and even more seductive. John was doing this! He was the one making Rodney lose control like this. It was basic and visceral… and John reacted in just the same way, his pleasure spiking erratically with Rodney's every moan and movement. He couldn't hold on much longer - everything was too much, the feel of Rodney around him, the smell and taste of him….

"I can't…."

"Yes," Rodney nodded. "Now! Now!"

John plunged into Rodney's heat again and felt the world begin to white out as his completion poured from him in a flood - inferno heat pulsing around his spasming cock and fiery fluid spilling across his jerking palm.

~

Slowly… very slowly, John opened his eyes again. Rodney was still lying beneath him, sleepy and sated and with huge smudges of kohl running in watery, messy rivulets down his cheeks. He looked debauched, and well and truly fucked. It was a great look. John liked it - he liked it a lot.

"What are you smiling at?" Rodney asked suspiciously, though his voice was way too satisfied for him to really be irritated. That and the lazy grin twisting at his lips gave him away… lips that John had to kiss again before leaning to one side and propping his head on one hand.

"Nothing. I was just thinking," John said casually, rubbing gently at the kohl and making the smudges worse. "You know that Elizabeth and Teyla will probably want to do some kind of bonding ritual or ceremony for us when they find out we got hitched, don't you?"

"I have no doubt," Rodney nodded and sighed in resignation as he snuggled more firmly into John's side. "Though that will mean cake, right? I mean you can't have a wedding without cake, can you?" he added, his face brightening.

"Definitely," John grinned, stroking a lazy path across Rodney's nipples and circling each lightly. "So I was thinking that we ought to get prepared, you know, do some strategic planning so that they don't blindside us."

"What do you mean?" Rodney asked, clearly distracted as John's fingers stroked lower.

"Just stuff - like procedures, the venue, food… outfits, that kind of thing," John added with studied artlessness as he teased the soft skin around Rodney's navel.

Rodney nodded absently for a moment, before his head snapped up sharply and a blue laser gaze pierced John full on. "Oh, for the final time - I am not wearing those bloody pants!"

John's hiccupping laughter was eventually smothered by the pillow that firmly impacted his face.

The end


End file.
